Emily and Zeeo's wedding!
by XRyuraX
Summary: It's the big day for Emily and Zeeo, they are finally getting married. Zeeo just wants Emily to be happy and have the best day and Emily just wants the boys to not cause any trouble, knowing how they can be. Ties trying to kill you and one drunk demon, who said weddings weren't fun. PART OF THE MYTHICAL MEWS SAGA


**So I know it's been years since I wrote anything for my mythical mew saga but I give you this one-shot, I also have a few more in the works and hopefully that will help me write some more for time to save the world again. But for now enjoy this one.**

* * *

"Why do I have to wear this thing again!" hissed Hiten pulling at the tie around his neck. Yuu turned to the demon and giggled.

"And I thought Kai was Ryura's reincarnation" Yuu chuckled fixing Hiten's tie. "Better"

"Well it's not trying to kill me anymore" Hiten hissed rolling his eyes.

"Don't worry Kai hates suites too, it was a struggle to get him to wear one for our wedding never mind for Emily's" replied Yuu smiling at the frustrated demon.

"I still don't get why I have to wear one, why couldn't I just wear what I normally wear for stuff like this" he hissed, slanting his eyes as Bankotsu threw an arm around his shoulders.

"Because a lot of humans are going to be there and I don't think traditional demon wear is appropriate for the occasion" said Bankotsu smirking. "You can wear that at the mating"

"Why are they having two anyway?" sighed Hiten knowing he was not going to get out of wearing the god awful suite.

"Because Emily is human and wants a wedding so she can celebrate with her human family and friends" replied Bankotsu running his eyes over Hiten. "And Zeeo is a demon so he wants a mating ceremony with all of us"

"I really hope this is the only time we have to do this" said Hiten making Yuu tilt his head in thought.

"Well it most likely will be, unless Chi and Blaze decided to do both" said Yuu a thoughtful look in his eyes. "Maybe Zack and Kaleb but that depends"

"Kill me now" groaned Hiten as Bankotsu laughed.

"Oi, come on were going to be late" hissed Kai as he walked into the room.

"Let's go, the quicker we get this over with the quicker am out of this thing" hissed Hiten storming out of the door.

"What's up with him?" questioned Kai rising a brow in question.

"He does realise he will have to wear the suite until the reception is over right?" asked Yuu Bankotsu laughing in return.

"Nope I don't think he does, just don't tell" laughed Bankotsu as they walked towards the door. "I want to see how long it takes him to figure it out"

"Still have no idea what that was about!" stated Kai as he followed them.

* * *

"Hey how are you feeling?" asked Yuu as he popped his head into the room.

"Nervous" replied Emily as she turned to him.

"You look amazing you have nothing to be nervous about" replied Chi smiling at her friend. Emily's gown was an ivory mermaid dress with a beaded love heart corset. Her vail simple in her up do.

"That's not what am worried about" she replied sighing. "Am more worried about guys causing trouble, you know how they can get"

"You have nothing to worry about, Kai has them all on their best behaviour" gleamed Yuu making Emily laugh.

"You mean he threatened to kick their asses if they weren't on their best behaviour" sweat dropped Chi, shaking her head knowing that it would actually work.

"Kind of" hummed Yuu bright red.

"It's time!" squealed Emily's mum as she came into the room.

"I best take my seat, you look beautiful em" said Yuu and he went to go take his seat next to Kai.

"Let's do this" said Emily excited to marry the love of her life.

* * *

"How you feeling?" asked Kaleb as he stood next to his best man. Zeeo turned to his and scratched the back of his head.

"Nervous I guess, I just want this day to be great for Emily" he replied looking around at all of her family and friends. He then looked over to his own family and smiled at the thumbs up Zack sent his way.

"It will be don't worry" replied Kaleb throwing his arm around him.

"Thanks for being my best man" Zeeo said Kaleb scoffing.

"Like you would chose anyone else" laughed Kaleb settling Zeeo's nerves.

They both turned as everyone stood up to welcome the bride, the soft music flowing around them. "Wow" sighed Zeeo as Emily walked towards him a smile on her face at the stupid smile he was wearing. She gave her father a hug as he gave her hand to Zeeo and she gave her flowers to Chi, her maid of honour.

"You look beautiful" said Zeeo as he took her hands, them turning to the priest.

"You look great too" whispered Emily smiling.

"We all gathered here today to celebrate the bringing of these two together in holy matrimony"

* * *

"Thank god it's over" said Hiten as they all worked out of the church. Everyone taking pictures with the bride and groom.

"There's still the reception to attend" said Ryura raising a brow. Bankotsu laughed at the dumb founded look on Hiten's face.

"The what?" asked Hiten confused.

"The reception is after the wedding" replied Ryura not knowing what all the fuss what about.

"You mean I have to wear this thing longer" hissed Hiten furious.

"Looks like the balls finally dropped" laughed Bankotsu earning a glare from the thunder demon.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Zeeo as he appeared next to them.

"Oh don't mind him, he just realised that there is the reception to attend" chuckled Bankotsu turning to the newly married man. "How does it feel being a married man?"

"It doesn't really feel different" he replied shrugging. "As long as Emily is happy that's all that matters"

"She looks happy" said Ryura smiling at the young demon. "And there is still your mating"

"It will defiantly feel different then" said Hiten pulling at his tie.

"You do realise you can take the tie off now right" said Zeeo smirking at the demon. "The reception is a bit more relaxed"

"And you didn't say anything sooner, this things been strangling me all morning" hissed Hiten as he tried to pull the tie off. Bankotsu laughed shaking his head.

"Come here, hold still" he said as he un tied the tie and popped one of the buttons. "Feel better"

"Much"

* * *

"Wow it looks amazing" said Emily as she and Zeeo walked into the reception room.

"Even after all these years I still don't understand you humans" laughed Zeeo running his hand through his bangs.

"I don't think it's humans that are the problem" laughed Emily making him tilt his head to the side. "It's women and you will never be able to understand us"

"True" laughed Zeeo as he wrapped his arm around his wife.

"I love you husband" said Emily beaming. Wapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you too wife" laughed Zeeo before pressing his lips to hers.

* * *

"Don't they look happy" sighed Yuu as he watched Emily and Zeeo do their first dance. The two not able to take there eyes of each other and grinning as they danced.

"Yeah they look all lovey dovy and shit" said Hiten drinking his drink. Yuu blinked and looked up at him then to his drink.

"Hiten are you drunk?" asked Yuu, Kai raising a brow at the demon.

"Maybe" he replied smiling down at him.

"Maybe you should give me that" said Yuu reaching for the demons drink.

"No mine, my drink bad Yuu" said Hiten lifting the drink out of reach of Yuu's arms. Yuu pouted and tried to pull his arm down, Hiten stumbling at the added weight in his drunk form.

"Yuu he's gonna fall if you don't let go" said Kai and sighed as the two went tumbling over. "Told you"

"Yuu you spilt my drink" whined Hiten as he sat up glaring at him.

"Good" replied Yuu sticking out his tongue.

"Okay you two, off the floor now" said Kai as he pulled his small lover off the floor and put him on his chair. "And you, I think it's time to go"

"I am fine" said Hiten as he got up. Kai giving him a look as he swayed.

"Yeah and am straight, Yuu watch him a sec" said Kai as he turned to look his incarnation.

* * *

Ryura looked up as Kai made his way to him. "Is everything okay?" he asked as Bankotsu returned with their drinks.

"I think you need to take Hiten home, like now" said Kai giving the elder a pointed look.

"Why what's wrong?" asked Bankotsu worried.

"Oh he's drunk and when I say drunk I mean he was just on the floor with Yuu drunk" replied Kai as they both just started at him.

"What but demons can't get drunk from normal alcohol" said Ryura confused as to how Hiten could have gotten so drunk.

"I might have an idea" muttered Bankotsu narrowing his eyes before looking around the room. The two followed him as he marched over to another table. "Which one of you idiots got Hiten drunk?"

Zack and Kaleb looked up from their food at the pissed off mercenary. "Hiten's drunk" stated Kaleb as Zack looked around for a way out. "Zack please tell me you didn't give him the absinth"

"It was just a shot, or three" said Zack scratching his head as all glared at him. "How was I supposed to know he couldn't handle his drink, he said he was fine with it?"

"Obviously not you idiot, absinth slows a demons healing" growled Bankotsu pissed off at the angel mew. "And you gave him three shots of it, which makes his tolerance to alcohol the same as a child's you moron"

"Am not a demon, how was I supposed to know" replied Zack throwing his hands up.

"What's wrong?" asked Zeeo as he and Emily walked over to them.

"It's fine where handling it, no need to worry about it. Go and enjoy your night" said Kaleb smiling at his friend.

"No I want to know what's wrong?" he asked making Kaleb sigh and glare at his mate.

"Zack gave Hiten three shots of absinth" he replied running his hands over his face.

"Oh shit" said Zeeo before he burst out laughing. Everyone looking at him like he's crazy. "This I got to see, I think this is the best wedding present ever"

"I don't get it" said Emily confused.

"Absinth makes us get really drunk" laughed Zeeo looking around the room. "This I got to see"

"Well were taking him home so make it quick" said Bankotsu throwing one more glare at Zack.

"Am sorry" he said as they all made their way to the table Hiten was at.

"Oh thank god" said Taijun as they walked over "Who"

"Zack" they all said making him nod.

"Of course it was" he sighed.

"Hey there" said Bankotsu as he stood in front of Hiten.

"Hey sexy" he replied smirking up at him.

"Okay it's time to say goodbye to Zeeo and Emily" said Bankotsu holding his hand out for the demon to take.

"Why where are they going?" he asked confused looking at the two newlyweds. Zeeo holding his knees as he laughed.

"No Hiten were going home" replied Bankotsu glaring at Zeeo. "Not helping"

"No I don't wanna go" whined Hiten before he threw his arms around Yuu. "Yuu tell him"

Yuu blinked confused, like he could tell Bankotsu what to do. "Hiten let go of Yuu and let's go" said Ryura coming to stand by Bankotsu.

"Noooo" said Hiten letting go of Yuu and glaring at them. "You can't tell me what to do, am an adult. You're not my father, my father's dead"

"Oh god" groaned Ryura.

Hiten let out a cry as Kaleb pored a jug of cold water over him, everyone's eyes widening. "Seriously that's the second time" growled Hiten as Kaleb put the jug down.

"Yeah but last time was an accident, this was on purpose" said Kaleb crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh my" giggled Emily with her hand over her mouth to contain the laughter. Zeeo however burst out laughing, tears filling his eyes.

"This day just keeps getting better" he laughed as the soaking, still drunk Hiten stood up.

"Home" he said and Bankotsu nodded.

"Yeah" he replied trying to keep the smirk off his face. "Say goodbye to everyone"

"Goodbye everyone" Hiten said and walked to the entrance.

"I better go with him, lovely wedding see you guys later" said Bankotsu before running after Hiten.

"I am so sorry about that" apologised Ryura turning to Emily and Zeeo.

"No need to apologise, that the funniest thing ever" laughed Zeeo, Emily rolling her eyes at her husband.

"Zeeo's right, it's fine" replied Emily smiling at him. "Who doesn't get drunk at wedding and do silly things"

"Goodnight, have a lovely honeymoon" said Ryura before also leaving.

"Well that was something" said Emily as Zeeo wrapped his arm around her again.

"That it was"

* * *

"Wait" said Zeeo making Emily stop. She watched as he opened the door to their suite and turned to her with his arms open. "Come here"

Emily giggled as he picked her up and walked into the room. "You do know this isn't our house" she laughed as he set her down on the bed.

"Well then I will carry you over that threshold too" he said as he started to get undressed.

"Can you help me with my dress?" asked Emily as she turned around.

"Of course" he replied and helped her with the ribbon that tied up the corset. When the dress fell to her feet he kissed her neck gently, wrapping his arms around her. "Did you have a nice day?"

"Yeah I loved it" she mumbled as he continued to kiss her neck.

"Am glad, I love you Emily" said Zeeo as she turned to him.

"I love you too Zeeo"


End file.
